


A Part of Something

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Challenge Response, Challenge: 20in20, Community: stargateland, Gen, flashfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel looks in his locker</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Part of Something

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt, "Uniform" and the theme "Daniel Jackson"

Daniel opened his locker door and stared at the neatly hanging uniforms. Blue and green and khaki and black jackets and shirts and hats and pants. Two pairs of black military-style boots sitting side by side on the bottom, beside a basket of matching socks.

As much as Daniel complained to Jack about having to wear the uniform instead of his more comfortable clothes, he secretly loved to see them hanging neatly in his locker.

All of these uniforms were his, but they were also a part of the military, which meant that when he wore them, he was a part of the military. Wearing these uniforms finally made Daniel a part of something.


End file.
